


Lavellan Drabbles

by NovemberOcean (Twilighthawke)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arlathan, Drabbles, F/M, various and sundry aus and canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/NovemberOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon-omis asked: #36 with your pairing choice, please. ^.^<br/>36. living in a society where their love is taboo au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forbidden

The ball was lovely. Such affairs always were. Ninalyn kept to the edges of the ballroom floor, as did the other servants. The guests were wearing animal masks, it was the latest style. The servants were dressed up too, like pretty dolls for the privileged to play with.

Ninalyn was dressed like a bird. One of the Ptarmigan that skipped around mountains. True to the winter plumage, Ninalyn was dressed in snow white. She wore a low-cut white tunic, short white pants and flat white shoes. Festooned with white feathers besides, Ninalyn was pale as snow herself, and made quite the little picture.

Occasionally, hands would reach to pet and stroke Ninalyn. She fought not to shrink away every time. She was punished if she showed disgust. Fear was alright though, and some of the guests would grin and snap at her, she couldn’t help but shy away then. Her drink tray was nearly empty, and then she could retreat to the kitchen for a brief respite.

Suddenly there was a man in front of her where before there had been empty space. She had no time to react and ran straight into him, spilling the remaining drinks on his coat. He was dressed in black furs and Ninalyn knew exactly who it was.

She looked up into the face of Fen'harel, the dread wolf himself. His black wolf mask gave nothing away but he stared down at the drink seeping into his robes. He looked back at her, his face contorted in a snarl. Ninalyn stuttered apologies even as he grabbed her wrist and began dragging her out of the ballroom, seemingly to enact some vengeance upon her.

One they were out in the darkened corridor, he slipped his hand into hers and led her swiftly down the hall and into a room. He barely had time to get the door latched before Ninalyn threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly. His hands came up to cup her face.

“I thought you couldn’t get out from this event,” Ninalyn said when she had to stop kissing him.

“I couldn’t, but I also couldn’t stand the way the others were treating you.” Fen'harel’s eyes were full of anger when he thought about the nobles touching her. Ninalyn rolled her eyes, he was possessive, her wolf.

“Thank you anyway,” Ninalyn said, leaning up for another quick kiss. He didn’t let it stay quick though and it was several minutes before he let her go to lean his forehead against hers.

“You deserve better than this,” Fen'harel murmured into the space between them. “You deserve better than to be dressed up like some toy for the nobles to play with at their leisure.” He moved his arms to her waist to clutch her to him.

“I don’t mind playing dress up,” Ninalyn tried to make light of the situation, but it always bothered him, no matter what she said.

“You deserve better,” Fen'harel said, finally looking at her with that ever present hunger in his eyes. “You deserve better than secret meetings in closets.”

She kissed him again, mostly just to shut him up. Ninalyn didn’t like being a doll for the nobles either, but she had accepted her lot in life. She was content to be what she was, as long as he was what he was with her.


	2. Its actually not what you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gagu-kun asked: 41. "You did all of this to me?", Solas and Ninalyn because I miss her

You have not lived until you have seen an eight foot tall Qunari bounce up and down in glee. They were back from the Emerald Graves four minutes and he was already as worked up as he had been when they had actually killed the dragon. He took off towards the tavern and the Chargers to tell them all about it.

Ninalyn was just tired and wanted a nap. But before she could even think about her nice cozy chambers, there was paperwork to fill out, and Cullen to appease. Creators, it was like the man took personal offense every time she took a risk. So it was several hours until she was able to escape to her room.

What she found there surprised her. A bath had been drawn, with lilac oil added to it. The doors to the balcony were closed and the room was lit by candle light. And of course there was Solas, sitting at her desk, reading a book. He stood when she entered.

“You did all of this for me?” She asked, genuinely touched. He nodded, soft smile playing at his lips.

“I heard you engaged a dragon,” he commented and she winced.

“Uh,” she stuttered, and moved to the privacy screen next to the bath. “Yeah, it sorta snuck up on us.”

“With The Iron Bull in your party?” Solas asked innocuously, standing on the other side of the screen.

“Okay so maybe we snuck up on it,” Ninalyn confessed poking her head around to give him a sheepish look. “I swear that wasn’t the plan when I left.” Solas leaned down to give her a kiss and she supposed that meant she was off the hook. Which meant she felt confident enough to ask about the thing she had  _really_  been looking forward too since she’d gotten back.

“Solas…?” she bit her lip, trying for a coy look. She supposed it worked because he kissed her again, for longer this time.

“What chapter were we on,  _vehnan_?” Solas chuckled just before she began to feel light headed from his attentions to her lips. She giggled and bounced up while Solas moved back to the desk to retrieve the volume of Varric’s crime serial kept in the top drawer. Ever since she had sheepishly admitted that she loved the sound of his voice, Solas had taken to reading to her whenever they had a spare moment.

“When last we left our intrepid Donnen Brennokovic,” Solas started as he flipped open to the marked page. Ninalyn slipped into the bath with a sigh. She thought maybe if this was going to be her reception after she kills a dragon without him, she’d have to do it more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that first line was is my pride and joy. well, besides "maker use me as a hat stand". but thats probably the best thing ive ever written.


	3. Drinking Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 14, Cullen x lavellen c: if you don't mind. Or just any Cullen x inquisitor.  
> 14\. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” (and it is a cullen and lavellan fic, but its a platonic relationship)

Ninalyn wasn’t one for drinking. She disliked the taste of alcohol for one thing, and didn’t have much of a stomach for it for another thing. Yet there she was, at the Herald’s Rest in the wee hours of the morning. And she was hammered. She didn’t even really remember what she had drunk, some of it had been wine she remembered fuzzily.

The intoxicated elf eyed the contents of her mug. This was not wine, she was pretty certain. It was amber maybe, and smelled like acorns. Ninalyn downed the rest of it and waved at the man behind the counter. Her senses sufficiently dulled, she didn’t feel Cullen settle beside her on the stool next to her.

“What are you drinking?” He asked mildly. Ninalyn jumped and nearly fell off her stool when she turned to look at him. Not because she was really shocked, but her balance was off and she would have sworn her center of gravity had moved to her feet.

“Iunno,” she slurred. “I don’t know the difference between one shem beer and the other,” she grinned at Cullen, he just rolled his eyes and signaled the bartender. “Wuts my mighty commander doing out this late anywho?” Ninalyn poked his fur mantle.

“I could ask the same of my—of the Inquisitor.” Cullen wrapped his hand around a mug similar to the one held by the Inquisitor in question.

“I’m celebrating,” she hoisted her mug, now full of something again. “I just bolstered my ranks with blight-fighters, and survived the Fade.” She drank, long and deep, the liquid like fire down her throat. “Why shouldn’t I be celebrating?”

“I saw Varric,” Cullen said and Ninayn’s façade collapsed in an instant. Fat, hot tears began to slide down her face. Cullen looked traumatized, poor man. He hadn’t expected her to break down.

“I’m a monster,” Ninalyn hiccupped. “I didn’t even think about it, Hawke just patted me on the shoulder and I told her to go.” Magnified by her tears, her large amethyst eyes looked even bigger as she sobbed.

“You are not a monster,” Cullen put his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him. “Look at me, hey,” Cullen instructed and she looked him in the eyes.

“I’m a stupid elf girl, why does anyone listen to me?” She demanded. “You shouldn’t listen to me, Cullen.”

“I’m with you, okay?” His big hands wiped tears as they continued to fall in big droplets down her face. “Always, and so is Leliana and Josephine, and any and all of your companions.”

“Why?” Ninalyn grabbed the front of his breastplate, clinging like a woman drowning. “Why did Hawke stay in the Fade just because I asked?”

“Because she believed in you,” he said fiercely, cupping her face in his gloved hands. “I believe in you.”

“That’s not a good reason,” Ninalyn hiccupped again.

“It’s enough,” Cullen replied softly. “It has to be.”

The tiny elf mage melted into the arms of a former Templar, and he stroked her hair until she stopped crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im never sure how well i pull off these sentence starter things.

**Author's Note:**

> very unoriginal but i love it


End file.
